New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI: Tierra-16
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Spin-off de "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI" que explica que ocurrió en este Universo tras la breve visita de Buu.
1. Prólogo

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

Esta historia se sitúa en Tierra-16. Hace tres años. Los Niños Elegidos estaban luchando contra los Amos Oscuros. Dos de ellos, MetalSeaDraMon y PinnochiMon, habían caído ya. Ahora luchaban contra el más sádico de todos, MugenDraMon. Los niños estaban agotados y no tenían fuerzas. Parecía que era el fin, hasta que los NumeMons aparecieron para ayudar.

-¿NumeMons?-Dijo Hikari.

-Asquerosos NumeMons. ¿Acaso deseáis morir? Pues os concederé vuestro deseo.-MugenDraMon mató a los digimon babosa de un solo zarpazo. Hikari empezó a llorar y a brillar. Esa luz que emitía devolvió todo el poder a AguMon, el cual evolucionó a WarGreyMon.

-Pagarás tanta maldad MugenDraMon.

-¿Acaso piensas que estás a mi nivel?

Los dos digimons se atacaron. WarGreyMon volvió a ser KoroMon. MugenDraMon le hio un corte en la frente.

-No pienso que pueda derrotarte. Lo sé. Porque mis amigo confían en mí.

MugenDraMon empezaba a partirse en tres trozos que sse convirtieron en datos.

-No comprendo de donde sacan tanto poder.-MugenDraMon murió y su terreno desapareció.

Pero su espíritu se negaba a convertirse en un digihuevo. Viajó por el Mundo Digital buscando una manera de resucitar. El espíritu se encontró a un KimeraMon moribundo. MugenDraMon se fusionó con el KimeraMon y de esa unión nació MilleniumMon. Pero para cuando había renacido, su compañero PieMon y su jefe ApocalyMon ya habían sido derrotados.

MilleniumMon empezó a atacar el Mundo Digital. Los Niños Elegidos no aparecieron. Esto se debía a la aparición en Internet de DiabloMon. Así que Gennai reclutó al Noveno y Décimo niño elegido. Sus nombres eran Ryo Akiyama y Ken Ichijouji. Sus digimons fueron V-Mon y WorMon. Mientras que WorMon era el compañero real de Ken, V-Mon no era el compañero real de Ryo. V-Mon es el compañero del Undécimo digimon destinado a luchar el día que los niños elegidos no puedan entrar en el Mundo Digital.

-Lo siento Ryo.-Dijo Gennai.-No pudimos encontrar a tu compañero real. sí que hemos tenido que despertar a otro digimon elegido.

-No importa. A lo mejor me lo encuentro por el camino.

Ambos niños viajaron por el Mundo Digital luchando contra los enemigos que MilleniumMon había resucitado. Todos eran sus compañeros del Ejército Maligno de ApocalyMon. Desde DeviMon hasta sus compañeros los Amos Oscuros. Al que no pudo resucitar por causas que desconocía era a VamdeMon, así que tuvo que crear una copia del digimon vampiro. Todos los digimons fueron derrotados por WorMon y V-Mon. Los dos niños elegidos se encontraron con MilleniumMon cara a cara.

-Hoy vamos a poner fin a tu maldad.-Dijo Ken.

-Je je je. Con esos digimons no podréis hacerme daño. Y tú Ryo. ¿Como puedes luchar con un digimon que no es tuyo? Verte con ese digimon me hace daño al corazón.

-Y a ti que te importa eso. Eres un digimon maligno creado por ApocalyMon.-Dijo Ryo.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ApocalyMon no me creo. ApocalyMon me encontró como VamdeMon encontró a TailMon.

-¡No! No querrás decir que...

-¡Por fin te has dado cuenta! Así es. Yo soy tu verdadero compañero Ryo Akiyama. Yo soy un digimon elegido al igual que AguMon y WorMon. Lo que pasa es que crecí solo. Esperando a que alguien llegara. Esperé y esperé, pero nadie venía. Entonces, encontré un Muro de Fuego y una voz que salía de él me habló. Me dijo que si me unía a él, encontraría a la persona que encontraba. ApocalyMon me dio el poder para evolucionar en MugenDraMon. Y tenía razón, al fin te he encontrado. Estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos.

-Te está mintiendo. Te está engañando para desmoraliarte.-Decía Ken.

-No. Noto sinceridad en tus palabras. Pero, aunque seas mi compañero, debo acabar con esta locura.-Los dispositivos brillaron, y V-Mon y WorMon se fusionaron en PailDraMon.

PailDraMon y MilleniumMon lucharon. PailDraMon pudo derrotar a MilleniumMon porque este aún no controlaba bien todo su poder. MilleniumMon expulsó unas semillas de oscuridad hacia Ryo. Pero Ken se interpusó y acabó recibiendolas. Ken empezó a enfermar. MilleniumMon abrió un portal dimensional. Iba a viajar a otro Universo donde planearía su venganza y arrastró a Ryo con él. Ambos chicos automáticamente se olvidaron el uno del otro. Ken olvidó a Ryo por culpa de la emilla de Oscuridad. Ryo por culpa del repentino viaje multiversal. Esa lucha fue vista por ArukeniMon, la cual informó a Oikawa de las semillas de oscuridad.

Ryo y MilleniumMon, el cual evolucionó a ZeedMilleniumMon, lucharon en el nexo del Multiverso Digimon. Ryo ahora usaba a un digimon llamado MonoDraMon. Este digimon forzó una fusión con el digimon maligno. Los dos se fusionaron y de la unión salió CyberDraMon. La maldad de MilleniumMon despareció, porque por fin estaría unido a su compañero, pero era un digimon muy agresivo. Ryo y su nuevo compañero acabaron en el Mundo Digital de la Tierra 3884. Pero acabó 15 años después de la derrota de Buu. Esta pelea multiversal fue vista por un villano.

-Es una pena. Con esto acabo de perder a un valioso aliado que podía haber liberado a GilgaKles con el pensamiento.

De vuelta en la Tierra-16, la semilla de oscuridad hizo que Ken empezara a ser malvado. Viajó al Mundo Digital y empezó a conquistarlo. Por suerte, nuevos niños elegidos aparecieron y le derrotaron. Ken volvió a ser el mismo que era al principio. Se unió a los niños elegidos para luchar contra ArukeniMon y Oikawa.

Pero esos niños no eran los únicos que luchaban contra Oikawa. Batman llevaba años siguiendole la pista. Investigó la misteriosa desaparición de Ken, el secuestro de los niños que acabaron liberados al momento y la extraña aparición de Torres Oscuras y Monstruos por todo el mundo.

Al final los dos bandos, el de Batman y el de los niños elegidos, acabaron unidos al enfrentar juntos a la amenaza de otro Universo llamado Buu. Con la ayuda de Videl, Gotenks, Piccolo, Kilowog, Gohan, Superman y Goku, consiguieron evitar que Buu destruyerá ese mundo. Pero el monstruo acabó absorbiendo a Superboy, Gotenks, Piccolo y a Gohan. Goku y Superman se fusionaron en Goklark y derrotaron al monstruo. Se lo llevaron a su universo y lo derrotaron, salvando a los absorbidos. Superboy regresó a su Tierra gracias a Access. Todos celebraron el regreso de su amigo. Batman se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-Bien. Ahora que Superboy ha vuelto, tengo una misión para vosotros. Necesito que trabajéis en equipo e investiguéis a Oikawa. Necesito saber que trama.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo AquaLad.

-¡Bien! Soy un superhéroe.-Gritó Daisuke.

-Yo no he dicho eso.-Dijo Batman, haciendo que Daisuke se ponga a llorar.

¿Podrán los Niños Elegidos y la Young Justice investigar y descubrir que es lo que quiere Oikawa?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta aventura paralela a "New Dragon Ball DC Universe Kai". No os perdáis el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos.

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Adios, guerrero de la oscuridad

_**Capítulo 2: Adios, guerrero de la oscuridad.**_

GabuMon y los demás digimons elegidos, menos AguMon que estaba en el Mundo Real, hace tres años estaban trabajando en el Mundo Digital. Construían un dispositivo que bloqueara la puerta de acceso al Mundo Digital. Ultimamente, la presencia de Digimons en el mundo real había aumentado y no podían permitir que una tragedia peor que la de Buu o la que pasó hace 3 años volviese a repetirse.

En el Mundo Real, los medios hablaban de los últimos sucesos. La aparición de monstruos y Torres Oscuras por todo el mundo, el ataque de demonios en Tokyo, y la aparición de un monstruo rosado que desapareció misteriosamente tras luchar contra un héroe muy parecido a Superman y la voz que les hablaba telepáticamente.

En el Monte Justicia, los nuevos niños elegido y el Equipo estaban reunidos con Batman.

-Dinos Superboy. ¿Cómo es estar atrapado dentro de un monstruo?-Preguntó Kid Flash. Daisuke estaba nervioso por oír la respuesta.

-Repugnante. Una vez dentro del monstruo, unos tentáculos me atraparon y una masa viscosa me encerrró en una especie de capullo. Lo próximo que recuerdo es estar fuera de Buu.

-Si que es repulsivo. Por suerte, ese monstruo ya no existe.

-No, M'Gann. Goku, el otro Superman y sus amigo acabaron con él.

-Es una suerte que ese monstruo ya no exista. Pero debemos centrarnos en nuestro Universo. Debemos averiguar el paradero de Oikawa y proteger a esos niños. El Equipo y los niños elegidos trabajaréis en equipo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo AquaLad.

Los niños y Young Justice volvieron a Odaiba. Daisuke fue con AquaLad. Ken con Robin. Iori con M'Gann. Superboy con Takeru. Hikari con Artemis. Y Miyako con Kid Flash. ArukeniMon observaba a los niños desde lejos.

-Estúpidos. Se piensan que pueden detenernos. Será mejor que avise al jefe.-ArukeniMon se fue a la casa abandonada donde se refugiaban. MummyMon vigilaba que nadie se acercara a la casa. ArukeniMon entró y vio a Oikawa mirando la tele. En ella había un debate sobre si los digimons y Majin Buu habían sido una imaginación colectiva o eran reales.

-Estúpidos.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Sí. Son estúpidos. A pesar de haberlos visto con sus propios ojos, prefieren creer que son producto de su imaginación. Pasa lo mismo con los OVNIS. Quieren creer en ellos, pero les asusta que sean reales.

-Más se asustarán cuando la oscuridad lo cubra todo.

-Cuanta razón tienes, ArukeniMon. ¡Jajajajaja!-Oikawa dejó de reír.-Dime, ¿cómo van los niños?

-Hay una chica cuya semilla de oscuridad está a punto de florecer. Pero lo malo es que los Niños Elegidos y la Young Justice los están vigilando. ¿Qué haremos jefe?

-No importa. Para cuando se den cuenta, ya será demasiado tarde. Vamos a hacerle una visita a esa niña.

Iori y M'Gann eran los encargados de vigilar a la niña que Oikawa iba a visitar.

-Nada de momento.-Dijo M'Gann.

-No podemos bajar la guardia.-Dijo Iori.

-¿quieres un refresco? Iré a por unos en la máquina que he visto antes.-M'Gann fue a por bebidas. Iori y ArmadiMon se quedaron solos. En ese momento apareció Oikawa.

-Hola niño.

-¡Oikawa!

-Deberíais dejar de jugar a los héroes. No estáis hechos para eso. Deberías volver a casa con tu padre y tu madre.

M'Gann apareció y vio a Oikawa acercarse a Iori. Avisó al resto de los niños y el equipo. Miss Martian intentó leerle la mente a Oikawa, pero una gran oscuridad la atacó y la dejó noqueada. Oikawa se acercó a Iori y miró su bolsa donde guardaba su uniforme de kendo. Vio que se apellidaba Hida. Esto le provocó un shock.

-¿Hida? ¿Hiroki? Su apellido era Hida.

-¿Acaso conoces a mi padre?

-¿Tú eres el hijo de Hiroki? Si, tus ojos. En tus ojos veo justicia. Igual que en Hiroki.

En ese momento, los niños y la Young Justice aparecieron. MummyMon y ArukeniMon también. Los digimons diabólicos se asombraron al ver a Superboy con ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que Buu te absorbió y luego un tipo muy raro se llevó a Buu a su universo.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Parece que el plan del humano llamado Savage ha fallado. Hacer que Buu absorba a alguien con conocimiento enciclopédico y usarlo como peon pra la destrucción del Universo.

-¡Cállate MummyMon! Ellos no tienen que saber eso.

-Ya da igual.-Dijo Oikawa.-Buu ha sido destruido. ¿Verdad chico?

-Sí. Y vosotros le acompañaréis al Infierno.

-Lo dudo mucho.-Dijo ArukeniMon desafiante.

-Hoy no lucharemos. Nos vamos.-Dijo Oikawa.

-Pero jefe...

-¡HE DICHO QUE NOS VAMOS!

Los tres villanos se fueron por donde vinieron, dejando asombrado a los jóvenes héroes.

Oikawa estaa mirando pasar los trenes. Recordó que por ee puente, su amigo Hiroki y él pasaban mucho tiempo cuando ern niños. También solían pasar por ese puente cuando eran jovenes. Incluso cuando eran adultos. Pero eso acabó un día. Hiroki murió protegiendo a un diplomático. Ese día, Oikawa cambió. Pra no estar solo, creo a ArukeniMon y MummyMon y comenzó su plan para poder cumplir su sueño y el de Hiroki. Estaba alterando el orden de las cosas para poder viajar al Mundo Digital.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir al Mundo Digital? ¿Acaso es por qué soy débil?-En ese momento recordó lo que le dijo una vez BlackWarGreyMon.

-"Tú eres una anomalía que debe ser destruida. "

En ese momento abre su ordenador, y las imágenes de ArukeniMon y MummyMon aparecen en él.

-¿Por qué nos creaste?

-Muy simple. Estar solo te hace sentir débil. No puedes vivir sin depender de lo demás.

Oikawa cerró bruscamente el ordenador portátil y empezó a correr.

-¡NO SOY TAN DÉBIL!

Al día siguiente, Iori estaba en casa hablando con su abuelo. Cuando de repente, se escuchó un ruido indicador de hambre. El abuelo de Iori miró debajo de la mesa y vio a ArmadiMon.

-Lo siento, Iori. Pero es que tengo mucho hambre.

-Siento haberte ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo, abuelo.

-Ya lo sabía. A mi no puedes engañarme. ¿Así que esto es un digimon?

-Abuelo. ¿Acaso conoces a los digimons?

-Yo no. Pero tu padre no dejaba de hablar de ellos. Hiroki afirmaba que veía criaturas que los demás no podiamos ver. Entonces empezó a creer que existía un mundo en que las criaturas de los videojuegos vivían en libertad. Pero le obligué a que olvidara esas cosas. Ahora, me arrepiento mucho.

En ese momento, Iori reibió un mensaje de Miyako. Decía que la misión de hoy era vigilar a la chica que M'Gann y Iori vigilaban.

-Lo siento abuelo, pero me tengo que ir.

-No Iori.-Su madre apareció.-Con todo lo que ha ocurrido ultimamente, será mejor que te quedes en casa.

-Tranquila. Yo iré con él. Tenía pensado dar un paseo con él.

Iori y su abuelo salieron de su casa y se reunieron con M'Gann. Iori le explicó a su abuelo que ella era marciana.

-Oh, eso es nuevo Iori. Quien me ib a decir que los marcianos existen. Pero eso no es nada comparado con la gelatina que se puede beber.

-Oye abuelo. ¿Mi padre era mala persona?

-Para nada, Iori. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No. Por nada. El otro día me encontré con un amigo de mi padre. Sellamaba Yukio Oikawa.

-Ese nomre me suena...

Ken y Dick estaban vigilando a Noriko, la chica, de cerca. Ésta se dio cuenta y empezó a hablar con ellos.

-¿Qué queréis de mí, escoria?

-Sólo queremos decirte que no hagas caso de lo que te diga Oikawa.-Dijo Ken.

-¿Tú antes eras un genio, verdad? Mírate. Das pena. No eres digno de hablar con alguien tan perfecta como yo.

-He cambiado. Prefiero ser normal y tener amigos a estar solo.

-En eso tiene razón.-Dijo Dick.

-Dejadme tranquila. O le digo a todo el mundo que sois unos pervertidos.

La niña empezó a correr hasta que chocó con alguien. Ese alguien era Oikawa.

-Vamos niña. Aquí hay muchas molestias.

Ken hizo que WorMon evolucionara en StingMon. Robin avisó a sus compañeros mediante el enlace mental. Cuando StingMon iba a por Oikawa, MummyMon y ArukeniMon aparecieron de la nada y atacaron al digimon insecto. El resto de los niños llegaron a tiempo para ver como de la cabea de Noriko salía una flor. Los niños elegidos podían verla. Pero la Young Justice no. Oikawa absorbió la flor.

-Déjala, Oikawa. ¿Acaso tú no eras amigo de mi padre?

-Eso ya no importa. He hecho lo que los niños querían. Toma. Ya no la necesito.

Un aura oscura cubrió a Oikawa. Los niños y la Young Justice miraban asombrados. En ese momento BlackWarGreyMon apareció. Más tarde, el WarGreyMon de Taichi llegó.

-¡BlackWarGreyMon! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-Dijo el digimon elegido.

-Tranquilo. Sólo vengo a hablar.

ArukeniMon y MummyMon intentaron atacar, pero el digimon oscuro lo mando lejos de un golpe.

-Vaya. Hola BlackWarGreyMon. Me alegra que hayas venido. Es una pena que no hubiese podido absorber la oscuridad del ser del otro Universo, pero absorberé la tuya. Me gustaría saber como sabe la oscuridad procedente de las Torrres Oscuras.

-Detén esta locura, Oikawa. ¿No ves que estas provocando una anomalía en el mundo?

-Cállate y deja que devore tu oscuridad, ser artificial.

-Tú no puedes hacerme nada. Eres muy débil. Es por eso que no tienes a nadie a tu lado.

-¡NO SOY DÉBIL!- La oscuridad comenzó a aumentar. En ese momento llega el abuelo de Iori.

-No te acerques a él abuelo. Es peligroso.

-Ya recuerdo quien eres. Tú eras aquel chico que siempre iba con Hiroki y hablaba con él sobre esos monstruos que veía. También recuerdo que sufriste mucho cuando Hiroki murió. Me arrepiento de no haberme acercado a ayudarte y haber hablado contigo. Desde que Hiroki murió, no tengo nadie con quien hablar. Me gustaría que fueras mi amigo, así podríamos hablar de Hiroki.

La cara de Oikawa cambió a una más feliz.

-De acuerdo. Recuerdo que Hiroki... ¡Argh!-Oikawa empezó a sentir un gran dolor. Su cara se volvió diabólica. Oikawa disparó un chorro de oscuridad directamente hacia el abuelo, pero BlackWarGreyMon lo protegió a costa de su vida.

-BlackWarGreyMon ha protegido a mi abuelo.

BlackWarGreyMon miró a Oikawa y reconoció a alguien dentro de él.

-¡Tú! Así que eras tú desde el principio...

-Lo había olvidado. Yo siempre he estado solo. Y así es como debo estar.

-BlackWarGreyMon. Estás malherido. Tenemos que curar esa herida.-Dijo WarGreyMon.

-No... Ya es tarde para mí... Pero aún hay algo que puedo hacer...

BlackWarGreyMon salió volando al aire y allí se convirtió en datos. Ese fue el final de BlackWarGreyMon, un digimon que resultó que tenía corazón debajo de toda esa oscuridad.

Su energía se convirtió en el sello que cerró para siempre la puerta de Hikarigaoka.

BlackWarGreyMon ha dado su vida para proteger al mundo. ¿Podrán detener los niños elegidos y la Young Justice a Oikawa?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** Hasta aquí el segundo caapítulo. En el siguiente comienza la batalla final. No os lo perdáis.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	3. El terror de un viejo enemigo

_**Capítulo 3: El terror de un viejo enemigo.**_

**31 de diciembre**

Oikawa estaba en la casa abandonada pensando.

-¿Qué le ocurre jefe?-Preguntó ArukeniMon preocupada.

-Me fastidia esa alianza entre los héroes adolescentes de América y los Niños Elegidos.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer?

-No me queda más remedio. Pediré ayuda a la Luz.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a pedir ayuda a esos humanos?

-¿Y qué idea tienes tú? ¿Pretendes luchar tú y el estúpido de MummyMon contra esos héroes novatos? El clon de Superman podría venceros a los dos con un solo brazo. No hay más que discutir. Me pondré en contacto con Savage.

_**#######**_

Más tarde, en un descampado, Oikawa esperaba junto con MummyMon y ArukeniMon. De repente, un portal rojo se abrió. De él salieron Savage, Klarion y Lex Luthor.

-¿Qué quieres, Oikawa? ¿Vienes a desafiarnos? Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez estuviste a punto de perder.

-No he venido a luchar. He venido a hacer un trato.-Dijo Oikawa.-Os daré conocimiento del Mundo Digital y de sus habitantes. Y para obtener ese conocimiento, necesito ir al Mundo Digital. Pero necesito quitarme de encima a ese molesto grupo de héroes adolescentes.

-Te comprendo.-Dijo Luthor.-Son una molestia. Y el que más me molesta es ese hijo traidor.

-Es normal, Luthor.-Dijo Savage.-Usamos el ADN del alienígena equivocado. Ya crearemos otro clon con genes de otro alien.

-Y podríais usar datos digitales. Yo cree a estos dos mezclando mi ADN con datos de digimons. Os doy el conocimiento que necesitáis, y vosotros me quitáis de encima a esos mocosos que juegan a los héroes.

-Trato hecho.-Dijo Luthor.

-De acuerdo, Oikawa. Se hará lo que tú nos pides. Pero no olvides cumplir tu parte.

-Descuida.-Dijo Oikawa sonriendo.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a un sitio. Me están esperando.-Dijo Savage.

-¿A quién te refieres?-Preguntó Oikawa.

-A la Liga de la Justicia.

_**#######**_

En la Atalaya, la base de la Liga, Batman usaba los ordenadores para localizar a Oikawa, a la ve que analizaba los extraños objetos que confiscaron a Chesire y Enigma. En ese momento, Roy Harper, más conocido como Red Arrow, entraba en la sala. Hace poco, él, PlasticMan, Icono, Átomo y el Doctor Destino se habían unido a la Liga.

-Batman, ¿no te unes a la fiesta?

-No tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vamos. Porque te diviertas un poco, no vas a dejar de ser tú mismo.

En ese momento, Red Arrow le pone algo a Batman en el cuello. Batman y Red Arrow se reunen con los demás. Todos estaban de pie como estatuas. Batman se acerca a un ordenador y teclea un código. La puerta se abre y de ella aparece Vandal Savage. Red Arrow depierta del trance.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Era yo el topo?

-Sí. Sí lo eras.-Vandal Savage avanzó y todos los miembros de la Liga se arrodillaron ante él.- Verás chico. Tú no eres el auténtico Speedy. Eres un clon creado en Cadmus. Y tenías tu mente programada para reaccionar ante una palabra clave.

-Flecha rota.

-Así es, chico. Al mencionr esas palabras, Sportsmaster te sacaa toda la información sobre la Liga y el equipo de jóvenes héroes.

Vandal Savage estaba mirando hacia la Tierra. Roy aprovechó eso para huir.

-No creas que escaparás. Vosotros tres, id a por él.-Dijo Savage. Green Arrow, Aquaman y Flash fueron a por él.

_**#######**_

**Hikarigaoka.**

Los niños elegidos estaban escondidos vigilando a los niños, menos Tai, Sora y Agumon que vigilan a Noriko, la primera niña en la que germinó la Semilla. Los niños de las semillas estaban reuniendose en un puente. Estaban esperando a Oikawa.

-Se están reuniendo. Planean ir al Mundo Digital.-Dijo Hikari.

-Lo más probable es que aparezcan en la colina de la luz porque ahí se ha abierto la puerta al Mundo Digital varias veces.-Dijo Koushiro.

-No se abrirá. Gabumon me dijo que BlackWarGreymon cerró completamente la puerta. Es imposible pasar por ahí.-Dijo Yamato.

-La situación es peor de lo que pensamos.-Dijo Hikari.- ¿Acaso no recordáis la extraña sombra que salió de Oikawa? ¿Y cómo libraremos a los niños de las semillas oscuras?

En el tejado de un bloque de apartamentos, estaban Oikwa y sus dos secuaces.

-Míralos. AAhí están. Ha llegado el momento de cosechar más semillas de oscuridad.

-Esos niños elegidos están ahí. Que peados.-Dijo MummyMon.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Oikawa.-Cuando lo descubrán, será demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!-Dijo MummyMon alarmado.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tarde para ellos!

Ken miró hacia el edificio donde estaban ellos, pero no vio a nadie.

-¡Buff! Pensé que nos había visto.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Vamos. Ha llegado el momento.

_**#######**_

En el monte Justicia, Batman y Tornado Rojo se habían reunido con el equipo. La Young Justice ahora tenía más miembros. La maga Zatanna y Rocket, la aprendiz de Icono. Batman les explicó que Roy era un clon de Cadmus infiltrado que quería a toda costa unirse a la Liga, solamente para entregarsela a Savage.

-¿Era un traidor?-Preguntó Robin.

-Así es. Intentó infectarnos a todos con bionanochips de control mental.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-Preguntó Aqualad.

-No lo sé. Puede que muerto. Pero esto es cosa de la Liga. No es trabajo para unos niños como vosotros.-Batman se fue de la cueva. El grupo empezó a hablar entre ellos, cuando de repente Red Tornado se desactivó.

_**#######**_

Oikawa se reunió con los niños. Los niños elegidos aparecieron para detenerlo.

-Hola niños. ¿Dónde están vuestros amigos americanos?-Preguntó Oikawa con ironía.

-Nosotros solos podemos contigo.-Dijo Daisuke.

-Hoy será diferente. Hoy, estos niños y yo nos vamos al Mundo Digital.-Oikawa de repente comienza a llorar.- ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Jefe, ¿qué le ocurre?-Preguntó ArukeniMon sorprendida.

-Por fin iré al Mundo Digital. Hiroki, si estuvieras vivo te pediría que vinieras conmigo. ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? Podéis preguntarme lo que sea.

-¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?

-Siempre la misma pregunta.-Dijo ArukeniMon.

-Simple. En el funeral de tu hermano te vi. Y vi que eras un niño elegido.

-¿Qué son las Torres de Oscuridad?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Otra pregunta estúpida.

-Originalmente estaban en el mar de DagoMon. Y sus funciones eran muchas. Una de ellas es alterar el orden natural de las cosas.

-¿Es que acaso quieres destruir el mundo?-Dijo Koushiro.

-No. Mi deseo no es nihilista. Aproveché que podían cambiar el sistema de evolucón del Digimundo para que alteraran el orden y permitieran que adultos como yo pudiesen entrar en él. Los adultos no podemos entrar en ese mundo debido a que hemos perdido la inocencia de la niñez. Por eso cree a ArukeniMon y a MummyMon y les pedí que contruyeran torres por todo el Mundo Digital. Pero vosotros las destruíais. Así que decidí construírlas aquí. Pero el resultado era el mismo. Así que copie la semilla de oscuridad y las implante en niños corrientes.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó Ken.

-Las semillas hacen de barrera.-Oikawa empezó a usar las cartas que originalmente estaban en possesión de VamdeMon. Pero sin darse cuenta, usó la de AguMon en lugar de la de GomaMon.

-Ya verá que sorpresa se a a llevar cuando...-Miyako calla a Daisuke.

-Calla. Oikawa no sabe que BlackWarGreyMon bloqueó la puerta del Mundo Digital. Así que cuando esté sorprendido por el hecho de que no e abra la puerta, saltaremos a por él y salvaremos a los niños.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre.

-Por fin. Vamos allá niños.-Oikawa, los dos digimons y los niños entran corriendo por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se ha podido abrir la puerta?

-No lo sé. Pero debemos ir tras ellos.-Los nuevos niños elegidos fueron tras Oikawa.

_**#######**_

En América, la Young Justice tuvo que escapar del Monte Justicia porque fueron atacados por Black Canary, Capitán Marvel, Doctor Destino e Icono. Una parte del grupo fue a buscar a Red Arrow. Los otros estaban siendo informados del Starro Tech por Red Tornado. Tornado comenzó a explicar cuando todo el grupo se reunió.

-Los bio-tech chips se llaman Starro-tech. Fueron creados usando un organismo alienigena, magia y nanotecnología. Se encargan de controlar mentalmente a un individuo y Savage los reprograma según sus necesidades. Incluso robots, gente protegida con escudos mentales como el Doctor Destino y otros aliens no pueden escapar de su control. in embargo, el chip necesita 0,16 segundos para reprogramar totalmente la mente del individuo. Eso me permitió crear un programa que me desactivará si yo intentaba infectar a otro individuo. Y por lo que veo, el control del Starro Tech se limita a un solo cuerpo, ya que mi cuerpo robótico John Smith está libre de su influencia.

-Me recuerda a esos aparatos que mencionaron Daisuke y los demás, los anillos osuros.-Dijo M'Gann.

-Hay que buscar una forma de librar a la liga de la influencia de Starro-tech.-Dijo Robin.

-Yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos.-Dijo Aqualad. En ese momento, Blck Canary, que estaba inconsciente y amordazada recuperó el sentido.

_**#######**_

Oikawa y los niños llegaron a un campo de flores con un cielo negro. Los niños corren alegres por el sitio. Yukio Oikawa está feliz por creer que su sueño se cumplió, en ese momento ve a un niño llorando en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no juegas?

-¿No se ha dado cuenta? Esto no es el Mundo Digital.

-¿Cómo?

En ese momento, la oscuridad se disipa, y aparece un entorno muy raro, con arboles cuya raíz no está en la tierra, o piedras que se sostienen en el aire, de las que emana humo oscuro.

-¿Qué mundo es este? ¿Por qué no estamos en el Mundo Digital?

-Olvídate del Mundo Digital. Estás en un mundo mucho mejor.

De repente, una boca aparece asustando a los niños de la semilla.

-¿Tenéis miedo? Es normal tenerlo, ya que sentís desesperación por estar atrapados en un lugar desconocido.

-¿Eres aliado de DeMon o estás con DagoMon?-Preguntó Takeru.

-¡Con ninguno de los dos!

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Oikawa.

-Yo soy tú. ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace tres años, cuando llorabas la muerte de tu amigo Hiroki.

-Ya recuerdo. Estaba triste por la muerte repentina de Hiroki.

-No estabas triste. En ese momento odiabas a Hiroki por haberte dejado solo. Hace 3 años, te encontré cuando buscaba una forma de sobrevivir en forma de datos.

-Entonces, ¿eras tú? Pensaba que era la vo de mi conciencia la que me hablaba.

-¡Ya sé quién eres!-Gritó TailMon.-¡ERES VAMDEMON!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí. Sabía que tú serías capaz de reconocerme. Bien, déjame decirte algo más. Cree los Anillos Oscuros basándome en los datos de tu Anillo Sagrado.

-Sabí que eras rencoroso. Pero jamás imaginé que llegarías a estos extremos. Esta vez te mandaremos al Infierno.

-¡No! ¡Nunca más! ¡Ya no soy el mismo de antes!

La boca desaparece, y de Yukio Oikawa sale un chorro de luz azul que toma la forma de éste.

-Déjame decir otra cosa más. Eo de que las semillas actúan como barrera es mentira. Son el alimento que necesito para renacer.

El clon empezó a absorber las semillas.

-Bien. Y ahora unos estiramientos.-El clon comenzó a transformarse.

-¡Se transforma!-Gritó Iori.

-¿En quien? ¿En VamDeMon o en VenomVamDemon?

-En ninguno de los dos. Podéis llamarme BelialVamDeMon.

En ese momento, el rey demonio digimon destruyó a ArukeniMon y MummyMon solamente para probar sus poderes.

-Es una pena haber tardado tanto en obtener esta forma. Me hubiese gustado probarlo con PieMon.

-¿Conoces a PieMon?-Preguntó Takeru.

-Claro que sí. Yo era su esbirro. De hecho, todos los digimons con los que luchasteis hace 3 años eran esbirros de los Amos Oscuros. Yo y DeviMon eramos miembros del Ejército de la Pesadilla de PieMon. Mientras que EteMon y NanoMon eran esbirros de MugenDraMon. Se supone que yo no tenía que conocer a EteMon y NanoMon. Estaba prohibido interactuar entre ejércitos. Pero, mientras que DeviMon era el leal mensajero de PieMon, yo era algo más rebelde. Así que comence esta busqueda de poder para usurpar el puesto de PieMon, y quien sabe, también hubiese ido a por ApocalyMon. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

_**#######**_

En la Atalaya, estaban Klarion y Savage.

-Parece que Oikawa ha conseguido entrar en el Mundo Digital.-Dijo Klarion.

-Sí. Y pronto obtendré conocimiento de esos monstruos digitales.

En ese momento aparecen Black Canary, Red Tornado y Red Arrow.

-Red Tornado, Red Arrow y el Equipo ya han sido infectados. Están esperando tu reprogramación en la Tierra.

-Mentirosa. Nosotros sabemos quien está infectado y quien no. Y vosotros no lo estáis.-Dijo Klarion. En ee momento, Hal Jordan aparece y atrapa a los tres héroes.

-¿Queréis saber por qué hago esto? Vuestra presencia en este mundo va en contra del orden natural. Al proteger a los débiles, desafiáis mis ideales y el concepto de supervivencia del más fuerte. Por eso reuní a mis camaradas y formé a la Luz. Reuní a expertos en genetica, magia y demás campos científicos para actuar como repuesta a la Liga.

En ee momento, Savage vuelve a infectar a los tres héroes, pero no pasa nada. Los tres héroes deciden actuar. Liberan a Hal del control. Pero Klarion avisa a Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, el Detective Marciano, John Steward y a HawkWoman. Estos derrotaron fácilmente a los tres héroes liberados.

-Parece que han encontrado un remedio contra el Starro-tech.-Dijo Klarion.

-No nos queda más remedio que usar la fuerza bruta.

-Excelente.

Lo que no imaginaba Savage es que Tornado desactivó las defensas de la Atalaya, permitiendo a la Young Justice entrar en ella sin ser detectados. Una vez allí, empezaron a liberar a los héroes controlados.

_**#######**_

BelialVamDeMon estaba luchando contra los niños elegidos. Lo intentó encerrar en una ilusión mental, pero gracias a Daisuke, consiguieron liberarse. Ahora ante el Rey Demonio Digimon estaban todas las formas de los Digimons. Todos atacaron a BelialVamDeMon, dejándolo malherido.

-Daisuke. Es así como te llamas. ¿verdad? Dime, ¿cómo es qué la ilusión mental no ha funcionado contigo? ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna preocupación en la vida?

-No.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo puede haber un niño sin preocupaciones?

-Bueno, de hecho, tengo una preocupación.

-¿Y cual es?

-¡Acabar contigo!

Al decir eso, los dos ImperialDraMons disparaon su láser positrónico y mandaron a BelialVamDeMon a otro mundo. Todos les siguieron, pero las evoluciones iban despareciendo. Sólo quedaron ShakkouMon, SilphyMon e ImperialDraMon.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Ken.

-Nuestras ropas han cambiado. Así que estamos en el Mundo Digital.-Dijo Takeru.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Así es! Y en este mundo, mi poder ha aumentado al absorber el poder oscuro que generaron las torres de Oscuridad.-BelialVamDeMon empezó a aumentar de tamaño y poder.-Ahora, uniré este mundo con el mundo de los humanos y los gobernaré a ambos una vez se forme el Mundo de la Oscuridad.-BelialVamDeMon disparó oscuridad hacia la Tierra.

-No ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo el mismo de hace 3 años.-Dijo Hikari.

-Sí que ha cambiado. Su poder es mucho mayor que entonces.-Dijo Takeru.

-Para esto me manipulaste a mí y a Oikawa. Para tu ridículo plan.-Dijo Ken.

-Efectivamente, tú lo has dicho. Es perfecto. Todo se está tiñendo de mi color favorito.

_**#######**_

La Young Justice, tras una dura batalla, habían conseguido liberar a todos los miembros de la Liga. En ese momento, El Mundo Digital aparece encima de la Tierra.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eso es el Mundo Digital?-Preguntó Savage.

-Eso parece. Vayamos allí y hablemos con Oikawa. Pero antes, ¿destruyo esta estación espacial?-Dijo Klarion.

-No. Podríamos hacerlo pero no es recomendable. La Liga de la Justicia puede sernos de utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano.

En ese momento, Klarion y Savage abandonan la Atalaya.

-Vaya, que escurridizos.-Dijo Kid Flash.

-Mirad eso.-Dijo Zatanna refiriendose al Mundo Digital.-En ese mundo siento un gran poder oscuro.

-¿Y qué es esa oscuridad que sale de ahí?-Dijo Superboy.

-Debemos ir a ayudar a los niños elegidos.-Dijo Aqualad.

En el mundo Digital, los digimons habían intentado parar a BelialVamDeMon, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-¿Esto es todo lo que podéis hacer? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Dais pena!

En ese momento aparecen Savage y Klarion.

-Así que esto es el mundo Digital. Que tétrico. Me encanta.-Dijo Klarion.

-Vaya. Los humanos de la Luz han logrado venir hasta aquí.-Dijo BelialVamDeMon.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y de qué nos conoces?-Preguntó Savage.

-¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí? Qué lástima.

-Ya te recuerdo. Eres esa oscuridad que apareció cuando Reina Abeja intentó controlar a Oikawa.-Dijo Klarion.-Vaya. Así que era un demonio lo que había dentro del humano.

-Exactamente. ¿Habéis venido a impedir que domine ambos mundos? ¿O acaso habéis venido a jurarme lealtad? Porque sería estúpido deshacerme de lacayos como vosotros.

-¿Y qué pasa con el trato? ¿No piensas cumplir el trato?-Preguntó Savage.

-¿Qué trato? Fue Oikawa él que hizo el trato. Y yo no soy Oikawa.

En ese momento, aparece la Young Justice en la Bio-Nave.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-Preguntó Daisuke.

-Salvar el mundo.-Dijo Artemis.

-Pero, ¿cómo habéis entrado en este mundo?-Preguntó Ken.

-Este Mundo está flotando encima de la Tierra. Parece como si se fueran a fusionar.-Dijo M'Gann.

-¿Y cómo paramos esta locura?-Preguntó Robin.

En ese momento, varios brillos procedentes de la Tierra iluminaron el lugar donde estaban los héroes. De repente, un gran grupo de digimons guiados por los digimons elegidos hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Así que eso son los digimons?-Dijo Savage.

-¿Acaso pensáis que todos juntos tenéis alguna posibilidad contra mi?- BelialVamDeMon expulsó energía oscura empujando a los digimons. Pero los digimons no iban a rendirse. En ese momento, varias columnas de luz aparecieron. Se trataba de todos los niños elegidos de la Tierra.

-Esa luz... ¡No me deja ver!- Decía BelialVamDeMon, el cual estaba debilitado por culpa de la luz.

-No ganaréis.-Dijo uno de los niños que llevaban las semillas.-Creer en sueños es de estúpidos.

-¡Y tú que sabes! ¡Mi sueño es ser dueño de un restaurante de fideos!-Dijo Daisuke asombrando a todos. Todos empezaron a decir sus sueños.

-¿Y cual es vuestro sueño?-Preguntó Miyako a la Young Justice.

-Ser parte de la Liga de la Justicia... No, ser un día héroes como Superman, Batman o el Detective Marciano.-Dijo Robin.

Los niños de las semillas empezaron a explicar sus sueños y como otros niños se reian de ellos. Los niños decidieron entrar en el mundo digital. Allí conocieron a sus compañeros digimons. Está expresión de emociones felices hizo que BelialVamDeMon explotara y se convirtiera en un fantasma oscuro.

-¡Imposible! ¡Como pueden unos niños como estos vencerme!

-Chicos, dadme vuestro poder.-Dijo ImperialDraMon. Todos los niños elegidos enfocaron sus dispositivos hacia ImperialDraMon. En sus manos apareció un cañon.-¡Choque Imperial!-El ataque destruyó definitivamente a BelialVamDeMon.

Gennai apareció y le devolvió el anillo a TailMon. Resulta que habían usado el anillo para permitir la fusión entre digimons. Iori se encontraba ayudando a Oikawa, pero éste estaba muy malherido. El digimon de Oikawa apareció ante él.

-¿Quién eres digimon?-Preguntó Oikawa.

-¿Ya no me recuerdas? Soy PipiMon. Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Es verdad! Cuando creía firmemente en este Mundo. Pero ahora está destruido. No me queda más remedio.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? Si acabamos de conocernos.

-No me voy. Viviré aquí para siempre. En el Mundo Digital.

Oikawa decidio usar su vida y el Mundo de los Sueños para restaurar el Mundo Digital. Todos lloraron por Oikawa.

_**#######**_

_**En el vacio entre los Universos.**_

Imperiex había visto todo desde su nave.

-Que pena. He perdido a otro valioso aliado. Pero no importa. Me llevo a tres por el precio de uno. Los 15 años de espera han pasado. Por fin me toca entrar en acción. Y comenzaré por la Tierra-16.

-Déjeme a mí. Yo cumpliré su voluntad.

-No, Cooler. Esta misión es para ellos.-En ese momento, un grupo de seres misteriosos entra en la sala donde Imperiez y Cooler estaban.-Adelante, chicos. Ya pueden actuar.

-Bien. Es hora de enseñar al Omniverso quienes son los Amos.-Dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Sharack.**_

-¿Me ha llamado, maestro Troby?

-Sí, Junk Hurk. El mal del que hablan las profecías ha empezado a actuar.

-Ha llegado el momento de actuar.

-Sí. Tú actúa en Tierra 3884. Yo enviaré a Access a la Tierra-16. Es urgente actuar en esa Tierra lo antes posible.

¿Qué pasará con Tierra-16? ¿Podrán los Niños Elegidos y la Young Justice parar a Imperiex y a su ejército?

Lo sabremos en el nuevo fic "New Dragon Ball DC Universe GT Beyond".

_**Fin.**_

_**Nota:**_ Aquí termina otro fic. Pero otro comenzará pronto. Gracias a todos los que han dedicado un momento de su tiempo a leer este fic.

**LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK Y TROBY SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
